More To Go Around
by Master Lacie
Summary: Five new brides show up and the boy star falling in love. Can these girls break the boys walls down? Hope you guys enjoy the story.
1. 1 Moving Away

**Hello everyone! OK lets get right to point! As you know I haven't been posting/updating any story I am so sorry for that. Anyway I hope you enjoy this new story about all of brides. YAY! So here are all the brides plus pairing.**

 **Shu x Kira , Reiji x Reina , Ayato x Yui , Kanato x Mea , Laito x Serena and Subaru x Sora**

 **I really hope you guys like the story. I hope I can I least update twice a week at** ** _least_** **.** **Lets get to the story!**

 **Kira's P.O.V.**

" Hmm I hope I have everything pack " wonder the blonde beauty. Today me and my sister will be living with the Sakamaki family. Yes we know they are vampires, but here's the twist we are " _special_ " too. " **KIRA HURRY YOU NINE- TAIL ASS UP** " scream a certain brunette. Yep you heard her I, Kira is a nine-tail fox.

" Oi I'm coming " I scream back. I grab my stuff and walk down the staircase. " Damn what took you long " ask my younger sister. " I was making sure I got everything " I simply replied. " Come on the limo is waiting " Serena said.

As we head out the door we said our final goodbye to the house. " Kira I'm going to miss this place " stated Serena. " Me too " I said.

 **Mea's P.O.V.**

" Bye Onee-chan " said the petite teenager. " Bye Mea have fun " said Yami, Mea's big sister. " I will bye Onee-chan " said Mea again. I open door ready to go to my new home the Sakamaki resident.

I heard that there's only one girl there and six vampires boys. Yep I too am special I am a battle weapon meaning I can change my body into anything that's a weapon.

Honestly I don't know why I am happy. I will be gone from my family especially my big sister. We have been together forever! As I step in the limo I take one more glance of the house. Goodbye!

 **Sora's P.O.V.**

" Reina are you ready yet " I holler. Today me and my older sister are going to a mansion. " Jeez she is so slow " I thought. " Damn she can be such a pain in the ass " I mumble. " I'll be down there in a minute " yelled Reina.

" **HURRY YOUR TWO-TAIL DOWN HERE WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY** " scream at the top of my voice. Yes we are " _different_ ". ( I'm tired of using special ) I am a succubus ,but I don't seduce men and my sister is a two-tail fire fox.

" Ok I'm ready " said Reina snapping me out of my trance. " Then lets go " I said.

As we head out the door we say our final goodbye. We hope we have a great time at the Sakamaki Household. Well lets just hope!

 **Ok I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter but don't worry there's more to read.**


	2. Introducing the New Brides

**Hey guys! As I promised I would post new chapters twice a week at** ** _least ._** **So here is chapter 2. Enjoy the story.**

 **Third - P.O.V.**

Five girls left their homes and went to live somewhere else. Three limos show up at a mansion at the same time.

" Ahh finally we're out of that limo " exclaim Serena. " Can you move your ass out of my way? " ask Kira. " Ehh what you say " ask a irritated Serena.

Before Kira could say something back a voice was heard. " Hmm so I'm not the only one here " question a certain petite girl. " Tch who are you " ask the irritated teenager.

" We too want to know who you guys are " said a black hair bueaty. " Great more girls " mumble Kira. " OK before any of us get more confused let us tell each other who we are " suggested Kira.

" Hmp fine let's get this over with " grumble Sora. " I'm Serena and this is my older sister Kira " explain Serena. " Umm hi I'm Mea " said Mea shly. " I'm Reina and this is my younger sister Sora " said Reina.

" Ok enough chit-chat let's go in " whined Serena. " This is going to be the first and last time I agree with her " said Sora.

As the girls walk in the were greeted with the sight of a red head boy sleeping on a couch. " Serena-Chan what are you doing " ask Mea. " I going to draw on his face " replied Serena.

Just as Serena was about to touch him a hand hand grab her. " EKK " Serena squeal. " What the hell do you think you're doing " said the red head boy.

" Um OK since you ask I will tell. Once upon a time there was monkey and that monkey was very curious about things. So the monkey went out found a chicken and tried to have sex with it. Here's the best part it didn't really work but the humans found the monkey and chicken and well ate them even though they were srcew. " explain Serena.

The red head boy stood there dumbfounded. " Ayato what's is all the commotion " said a man with jet black hair. The men look at new five girl and said " I am guessing that you girls are the new brides " said Reiji.

" And by brides you mean five girls living here then yeah " said Sora sarcastically. " Your manners are very terrible " said Reiji.

" Why does he have to be such a pain in the ass " mumble Serena. " Please follow me and Ayato go and get everyone also make sure you are in the living room " stated Reiji.

As they enter the living room the five girls saw four more boys and a girl. ( They know who Ayato is ) " Attention everyone these are the new brides. We will treat of right and we will not kill them " said Reiji. " Hmm we will certainly make them at home " said another red head expect with a fedora.

" So what are your names " ask the girl with sherpert eyes. " I'm Kira this is my youger sister Serena " said Kira. " Hi I'm Mea nice to meet you " said Mea. " I'm Sora this is my older sister Reina " said Sora. " Now it our turns to introduce ourself. The blonde one over there is Shu the headmaster of the house and oldest, I'm Reiji second oldest , then the triplets Ayato, Kanato, Laito, Subaru the youngest and then Yui. " explain Reiji.

" Also you should know that we're vampires meaning whenever we are thirsty you must give us your blood " explain Reiji. " Then you and brothers should know my sister and I are special " said Kira. " How special " ask Kanato. " Well I Serena is a cat I have the spirt of a cat and my sister is a nine tail fox." said Serena. " So I too need blood " said Kira.

" Umm well I am a battle weapon that mean my body can turn into mostly anything " explain Mea. " Yes Sora and I are special too. Sora is succbuss but she doesn't seduce men and I am a two tail fire fox " said Reins.

After learning and proving what the girls said the boys were dumbstruck by all of the information so the boys kept their fear hidden. Yui was also amazed but happy that she wasn't alone.

After this long day the girls were finally able to go to their new rooms and rest even though they were being watch. Whats going to happen next wonder everyone.

 **So guys hoped you enjoy the new chapter and keep on reading. Sorry for bad grammar/ or any miss spelled word.**


	3. On The Way To The Mall Part 1

**Omg! I am so sorry for not posting. I have been sick and I been testing ugh it has been very stressful. So here is the new chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **3rd P.O.V**

Its been four weeks since the new brides live with the Sakamaki brothers. Things have been very interesting for the boys like last week.

 _Flashback_

 _" Morning Neko-chan " chimed a very pervert vampire. " What the fuck do you want Laito " said a grouchy brunette. " Hmm just to please you " said Laito with a smirk._

 _" How the hell are you suppose to please me when you have no dick " retorted Serene. " How do you know? Have you been looking? " ask Laito. " Please I didn't have too. Your latest prey said so " recalled Serena._

 _Laito had a hint a blush on his cheeks. " Fufu~ Well Neko-chan I assure you it's very long " said Laito seductive. Leaving the brunette blushing._

 **Back to the Present**

Everyone was gathering at the dining table for breakfast. As usual Reiji cooked the breakfast but with the help of Reina. Everyone dig into their food with complete silence. " Hey Reiji-san can we go shopping today? " ask the pink hair girl. " Yeah I seriously need some new outfits " agreed Serena. " I suppose you can just don't cause trouble. " said Reiji.

As everyone finish and left the table for their own thing. A certain blonde girl with deep blue eyes was heading somewhere, but someone had beat her to it.

As she step closer and closer a faint sound of someone playing the violin. Shuu stop playing and stared at Kira. " Why you stop? " ask Kira. Shuu shrugged. Before she could say another question Shuu grabbed her wrist.

Without any warning Shuu bit into her skin sucking her sweet blood. " Oi don't think I'll let you suck my blood without a fight " scream Kira and with that her sunk her own fangs in Shuu's flesh. ( Kira is a nine tail fox so she feeds on blood too. )

Kira moan as she sucks Shuu's blood. After what seems to be forever the two blondes pulled apart. Shu smirk " You really are troublesome woman. " This causing Kira to blush.

 **One hour later**

" Is everyone ready? " Call out Reiji. All the girls got ready and did their makeup.

Kira was wearing a white loose top, black skinny jeans, chic black boots,and a leather handbag.

Reina was wearing a stunning stripped mid dress, white blouse and brown wedges.

Serena was wearing a gorgeous white lace skirt with top mint lace,golden chain necklace and brown boots.

Yui was wearing a white loose fitting blouse with a black and dark pink drawstring top ,high waisted dark blue shorts with gold buttons, and white ankle socks and black shoes with straps that go above her ankles.

Sora was wearing a tassel white spaghetti strap play suit with black sandals. Also a sliver hear locket necklace.

Mea was wearing a cream colored sweater, scarf, boot socks and brown boots.

As the girls came down the stairs the boys were checking them out. " You do know we're going to the mall not a club. Mea and Reina are the only one who looks appropriate. " stated Reiji. " Wow Neko-Chan and Succubus-Chan have some legs " chimed Laito.

Ignoring Laito, Serena protest " Reiji this isn't the nineteen hundredths. We're in the twenty first century. When have you not seen a girl where this type of stuff. " " Yeah Reiji how is my outfit inappropriate? " ask Kira. " Your shirt is too short and fine I guess it is alright " agreed Reiji.

" If you guys are done arguing Teddy and I are ready to go " said a purple hair vampire. " Kanato is right we don't have all day " said Reiji.

Everyone got in the limo surprise to see that twelve people fit in it. " Wow I'm surprise to see that all twelve of us fit in here but there isn't much room " said Sora. " Hell yeah I need my fucking space " grumble Subaru.

" Can you guys calm down for once? " ask Yui. " No! " said everyone at the same time. " This is going to be a long day " thought Yui.


End file.
